V de Valtor (ESPECIAL)
﻿ Este es un episodio especial sobre la historia de Valtor. Relata sus orígenes, sus antecedentes resumidos en eventos, cómo ha podido sobrevivir después de los eventos del último episodio de la III Temporada de Winx Club, en qué consiste el Proyecto Akron y por qué él y Mark Evans tienen el Fuego del Dragón. Trama Todo comenzó en el 14 de octubre de 1572, en Austria. En un castillo abandonado, resplandecía una aura oscura. Las Tres Brujas Ancestrales estaban haciendo un ritual diabólico. -- * Belladonna: ¡Por el poder de Akron! * Tharma: ¡Que esta criatura sea creada...! * Lyssis: ¡... y que sea el hechicero definitivo que traiga el caos a la Dimensión Mágica entera! El círculo resplandeció, y surge una llama oscura que da origen a una especie de monstruo alado. * El monstruo: *Ruge salvajemente* ¡¿Quién me ha creado?! * Tharma: ¡Hemos sido nosotras, las Tres Brujas Ancestrales, las hijas del Señor Oscuro, el poderoso Akron! * Belladonna: ¡Escúchanos, criatura nuestra! ¡Tú serás el hechicero definitivo que dominará la Dimensión Mágica! ¡Por Akron! ¡Por las fuerzas del Mal! * El monstruo: Ya, ya. Por todo eso, pero aún no tengo nombre, señoras. -- Un debate entre las Brujas empieza. * Tharma: ¡Rayos! ¿Un nombre? Se nos ha olvidado. * Lyssis: ¿Y si le llamamos Bastian? * Tharma: Muy cutre. Le llamaremos Adolf. * Belladonna: ¡Ya vale, hermanas! Tiene valentía y echa un torrente de aura potentemente oscura. * Tharma: Valentía... * Lyssis: Torrente... * Belladonna: Val... tor... ¡Ya está! ¿Todas de acuerdo? * Tharma y Lyssis: ¡Sí! * Las Tres Brujas Ancestrales: ¡Te llamarás Valtor! * Valtor: Ese nombre nunca se ha utilizado, pero soy el primero en llamarme así. * Belladonna: ¡Muy bien, … Valtor! ¡Tu objetivo es dominar el Universo, en nombre de Akron! * Valtor: Ahora no, estoy creando mi sello mágico. *Dibuja una V y le hace una circunferencia alrededor.* ¡Hecho! ¡Esta es mi marca! ¡La Marca de Valtor! *Ríe con maldad* * Lyssis: Con marca incluida. Así me gusta. ¡Y ahora, te transformaremos en humano! Las Brujas le vuelven humano. Pero no como era de esperar, porque se olvidaron de crearle un atuendo. * Las Brujas: … *Cara de perplejas por ver a Valtor desnudo* * Valtor: ¿Qué? Un momento... ¡Mi ropa! ¡La haré yo mismo! *Se encierra en un cuarto* * Lyssis: Este hombre me gusta. * Tharma: Vaya. Ahora estás enamorada de Valtor. ¿No será por...? * Lyssis: Es muy inteligente. * Belladonna: Ten en cuenta que somos fantasmas de la Oscuridad Eterna. Akron nos hizo así. Somos intangibles. Y somos sus madres. Que no parezca... ya sabéis. Valtor sale del cuarto y con un chaleco de color violeta sobre una camisa blanca con volantes, pantalones morados y botas grises, incluyendo una chaqueta marrón claro muy largo y formal. * Valtor: ¿Qué os parece? ¿Estoy hermoso? * Lyssis: ¡Guauuuuuu! ¡Estás hecho un gourmet! * Valtor: Ahora, es hora de hacer el trabajo de Akron. Valtor desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y ahora se fue a diversas partes de Europa, y luego, a Las Américas, donde pasó unas confortantes vacaciones. Y luego, fue al Japón de la Era Sengoku, donde no pudo hacer amistad con Nobunaga Oda. * Valtor: ¿Cómo que no, Oda? ¡Pero, si he matado a cincuenta rebeldes por vos! * Nobunaga: Si admitiera un hechicero de la otra parte del mundo, no me considerarían un buen daimio. * Valtor: ¡No hay derecho! ¡Algún día, la cólera de Valtor caerá sobre vos y todo el Japón de la Era Sengoku! * Nobunaga: ¡Guardias! ¡Echad a este loco de mi castillo! Valtor desaparece tras una capa de niebla espesa. * Guardia: Teníais razón, mi señor. Teníamos que haber vigilado de cerca a ese hechicero. * Guardia 2: Calla. Año 1582. Valtor hizo amistad con Akechi Mitsuhide. * Valtor: Así que ya sabéis. Él ha matado a vuestra madre. *Piensa* Ese ingenuo no sabe que yo he poseído a los asesinos de su madre. *Ríe entre dientes* Mitsuhide traiciona a Oda y le obliga a hacer Harakiri. * Nobunaga: Esto me pasa por no hacer caso a ese hechicero. *Muere* * Mitsuhide: Esto fue por mi madre. Primeros del siglo XVII. La Reina Isabel I de Inglaterra se ha negado a casarse con Valtor. * Valtor: Así que no. Pues espere, que dentro de tres años, vos estaréis muerta, vuesa majestad Isabel. * Isabel: No me lo creo. Tres años más tarde... * Isabel: Hoy, maquillaje blanco. *Se maquilla* ¡Bondad graciosa! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Me muero! The Death is going to give my soul! *Muere* Valtor irrumpe ante la Reina, muerta. * Valtor: Albayalde, señora. Puro veneno. Esto por no casaros con Valtor. Año 1662. En Mauritania, Valtor adoptó un dodo (al que le llamó Bloom), pero no salió como esperaba, ya que ese dodo le estropeaba la cocina con sus guanos. * Valtor: ¡PUAJ! ¡Este dodo es insoportable! Extintus mortis raphus cucullatus, ¡Infernus! *Ha lanzado un conjuro, que se expandió y mató a todos los dodos, Bloom incluido* Ahora dirán los historiadores, que han sido las enfermedades. Pues no, ha sido Valtor. Estupidez in eternum, como digo yo siempre. Ya pasaron más de 120 años. Y es el año 1789. Valtor vivía en París. Y se encontró con dificultades. Le faltaba comida. Se fue al palacio del Rey Luis XVI a quejarse. * Valtor: Vuestra Majestad Luis, ya estamos hartos de la falta de alimentos. En mi opinión, yo creo que hay que importar más comida de las granjas de Germania, España e Italia. * Luis XVI: *de pasota* Lo haría encantado, pero como yo no tengo de amigos a los dirigentes de esos tres reinos. Se siente. * Valtor: ¡Esto os costará caro, Vuestra Majestad! ¡Francia era mejor con Luis XV! *Se va de palacio, muy colérico* Valtor ha reunido a los civiles en París, formando una especie de rebelión contra Luis XVI, lo que se llamaría Revolución Francesa. Y tres años más tarde, Valtor se reúne con Robespierre. * Robespierre: ¿Me está usted diciendo que podría ser el gobernador de Francia? ¡¿Yo, Maximilien Robespierre?! * Valtor: Exacto, yo creo que sus políticas triunfarían en Francia. Pero en el 28 de julio de 1794... Robespierre fue condenado a la guillotina. * Robespierre: *Gravemente herido* ¿Por qué... le *Cof*... hice caso... a ese tal Valtor? * Verdugo: Eso cuénteselo a Satán en el Infierno, monsieur Robespierre. Au revoir. Cayó la hoja de la guillotina, y la muerte de aquel tirano, hará recordar que hubo una dictadura del terror en Francia. * Valtor: El efecto de mis mentiras. *Ríe malvadamente* Y en 1914, Valtor fue llamado por las Tres Brujas Ancestrales (después de que él hubiera pedido al kaiser Guillermo II que sus ejércitos declaren la guerra al Imperio Ruso, formando parte de la Primera Guerra Mundial.) * Valtor: ¿Qué queréis? Después de tanto tiempo, nos volvemos a ver. Cosa de los inmortales. ¿Y quién es esa mujer? *Mira a Griffin* * Lyssis: Es Griffin, tu amiga. Te ayudará en el caos por la Tierra y la Dimensión Mágica. * Tharma: Tus éxitos han podrido a medio mundo. Así que te recompensamos con esta bruja, que será tu apoyo. Puede que haga que ese militar de Alemania llamado Adolf se haga el nuevo kaiser y conquiste toda Europa. *Ríe malvadamente* Griffin, de pronto, ya no está... * Belladonna: Así que id a la Tie... ¿Dónde está Griffin? * Lyssis: Se ha ido esa cobarde. * Valtor: Da igual. Me quedaré en la ciudad principal del Planeta Magix. Y en 1990, en el reino de Domino... Valtor y las Tres Brujas Ancestrales luchan contra los reyes Oritel y Marion y la Compañía de la Luz (Griffin, Faragonda, Hagen, Saladino... y David Evans, el mismo abuelo que aún no era abuelo hasta el nacimiento de Mark.) ---- * Oritel: ¡No nos venceréis! * David Evans: ¡Estoy con ellos porque creo en que la Luz ganará a la Oscuridad! * Lyssis: ¡Que os lo habéis creido! ¡Aguijón de la Muerte! *Casi alcanza a David* * David: ¡Puerta Celestial! *Invoca dicha espada* (Dato importante: Dicha espada viene del juego Epic Battle Fantasy) ¡Ahora! ¡Seiken! *Invoca una espadasanta contra Lyssis y le ha dado* ¡Toma ya! * Faragonda: Este David... Tiene espíritú resplandeciente y nunca se rinde. Debería ser el guardián de la Dimensión Mágica. * Belladonna: ¡No toques a mis hermanas! ¡Ricochet de escarcha! *Lanza un proyectil helado contra David y le congela* * Los de la Compañía de la Luz: ¡Evans! * David: *Sale del bloque helado* ¿Creías que un simple cajoncito de hielo me podía inmovilizar? ¡Craso error! * Tharma: ¡Lanzada de trueno! *Una lanza eléctrica que casi alcanza a David* ¡He fallado! ¡Este hombre es muy molesto! * Valtor: ¡Tranquilas, brujas! ¡Yo me ocupo de ese anciano! * David: ¿Y tú por qué estás aquí? ¡Te voy a atravesar! * Valtor: *Esquiva* ¿Eso me tendría que matar? ¡Púlsar! *Una concentración de energía oscura golpea a David* ¡Esto es un hechizo! * David: Esto no es un hechizo. * Valtor: ¿Cómo dices? * David: *Lanza una cadena a Valtor* Esto es un hechizo. ¡Encadenar absoluto! * Valtor: *Encadenado* ¡Noo! ¡No puedo utilizar mis poderes! * David: Pues verás, mozuelo. Esa cadena puede anular tus poderes. ---- * Saladino: ¡Victoria! ¡Las Brujas se van...! ¿Al palacio? Oritel, Marion, id a ver qué pasa. * Oritel: ¡El palacio NO! ¡Ha nacido mi hija Bloom! ¡Y no dejaré que la masacren! *Se va a palacio* * David: Tú, Valtor, por ser cómplice de las Brujas Ancestrales y por tus antecedentes en la Tierra, te quedarás congelado en la Dimensión Omega, PARA SIEMPRE. Eso es una cadena perpetua. * Valtor: Vale, David. Pero... espero que tu hija, Sharon Evans, llegue a tener un hijo, tu nieto, porque ese va a ser mi nuevo sirviente. Una pista: Alius. * David: Qué conocimientos tiene este loco sobre mi familia. Me vuelvo a la Tierra. Valtor está condenado a la congelación eterna en la Dimensión Omega. En el año 2004, un trozo de la Dimensión Omega se rompe, se llena de energía oscura y cae, en forma de meteorito al Monte Fuji-Yama. Astram Schiller es testigo. Ese meteorito era la Piedra Alius. * Astram: Si no van a hacer nada para salvar a mi hijo Xavier, entonces formaré el equipo de fútbol que dará un golpe de estado... ¿Y esto? Y dos años más tarde, Valtor es liberado por las Trix y después de salir de la DImensión Omega y causar daños graves en el Reino de Andros, fue chupándole la fuente de poder a Solaria, Oppositus, Relax... y luchando contra las heroínas de Magix, las Winx. Y en la Dimensión Omega, es vencido por Bloom... sin saber que ha caido al abismo y sobrevivido. * Valtor *Monstruo*: ¡Maldita hadita! Suerte que poseo mis articulaciones. Unas estalactitas muy afiladas caen y le mutilan el brazo derecho a Valtor. * Valtor *Monstruo*: Vale, mejor me callo. *Vuelve a su forma humana* Mis poderes. Aún me queda esta pastilla de regeneración... Aunque quede dormido por tres años, vale la pena. *Se toma la pastilla y entra en una fase de sueño regenerativo* Tres años más tarde, Valtor queda atrapado en un meteoro que impactó en la Tierra. GunJack y dos científicos son testigos de ello. * GunJack: DETECTADO ESPECIMEN CON ENERGÍA DE FUEGO DE DRAGÓN. * Científico: Cógelo, GunJack. Nos preguntamos si será de otro mundo. --- En un laboratorio biogenético de G Corporation... El hechicero durmiente se despertó. * Valtor: Mmmm... ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y por qué estoy en paños menores? * Científico: Porque usted está en G Corporation, amigo. Bienvenido a la vida. * Valtor: ¡Aaaah! ¿Y por qué mi brazo es metálico y gris oscuro? * Científico: Le hemos incorporado un brazo biónico. * Valtor: Excelente. Siento como 53 acólitos... Y todos son adolescentes, que juegan al fútbol. Dvalin... Bellatrix... Metron... Torch... Gazelle... Excelente. *Ríe malvadamente* * Científico 2: ¡Venga, Yasuki, que ese demonio no se revisa sólo! (Se refieren a Kazuya Mishima) * Yasuki: Vale Satoru. *Se va con Satoru* Entre todo esto, Valtor fue de visita al Cuartel General de la Armada Rebelde. A ver a un comandante de dicho ejército. Y ese era Godric Wyles, el secretario de Astram. * Valtor: Y todo eso. Cuando el Proyecto Génesis resulte un fracaso, traiga un once de jugadores resentidos y tráigales MI Piedra. * Godric: ¿Así que esa Piedra era su fuente de poder? Excelente hacer tratos con usted, Valtor. * Valtor: Señor Wyles, el único oficial Rebelde que ilumina es usted. Valtor deja sonrojado a Godric. * Valtor: Y ahora, voy a terminar un asunto pendiente. Una pista: Capitán del Raimon. --- Y al final de la final de la fase previa de Asia al TFI. Los servicios de caballeros del estadio. * Mark: ¡Y ahora, a la Isla Liocott! * Valtor *disfrazado de repartidor del estadio*: ¡Agua! ¡Agua a domicilio! *Entre las botellas, hay una roja que tiene algo particular* * Mark: ¡Por fin! Estaba seco tras el partido. *Muestra su boca que está como el Desierto del Kalahari, incluso se pasea un jinete de camello* * Valtor: Pruebe esta botella roja. Tiene un sabor muy especial y además hidrata mucho. * Mark: ¡Qué guai! El ingenuo de Mark, se la bebe entera, sin enterarse que hay un fuego... ¡El Fuego del Dragón! * Mark: Mmmm. Pues es cierto. Y ahora noto un fuego en mi interior. ¡Fútbol Frontier Internacional! Y en febrero de 2011... En Rusia... Ante el Centro de Investigaciones Astrales. * Valtor: ¡Ya he vuelto! Privet, Rossiya! (¡Saludos, Rusia!) * Soldado Spetsnaz: *Apunta a Valtor con un AK-47* Stoyat'! Stoyat'! ¿Quién es usted? * Valtor: ¿No me recuerdan ustedes, los rusos? Soy Valtor, y estoy cercano a la delegación deportiva. * Soldado Spetsnaz: Da! ¡Puede pasar, Valtor! * Soldado Spetsnaz 2: Oye, Igor, ¿ese era uno de los enchufados del presidente? * Igor: Sí, Boris... enchufado al deporte. Y en la sala de juntas... Valtor, Kazuya Mishima, Godric Wyles, Ghechis, Imran Zakhaev y Hank Escorpio. * Godric: Ya estoy aquí. * Valtor: Como ustedes sabrán, el Proyecto Akron consiste en una máquina de control de meteoros que controlará un asteroide de pura maldad... ¡El Asteroide Akron, donde duerme el Señor Oscuro y espera al impacto para despertar de su largo sueño! * Kazuya: Más malvado que yo mismo. * Valtor: Cuando el Asteroide colisione contra la Tierra, Akron liberará todo su poder, y el Universo será suyo. ¡Y yo seré el líder de sus huestes monstruosas! ¡Gusanos del Mal, Dragones Zombi, Golems oscuros, la élite de Akron! * Zakhaev: ¿Y nosotros qué? * Valtor: Ustedes serán mis "enchufados". Vamos, eso dicen los soldados. * Guardia: Lo he oído. * Hank: ¡Aquí no hay más malvado que yo! ¡Me voy! ¡No pienso ser el eslabón de un mago! * Ghechis: Como que prefiero seguir en el Equipo Plasma. Yo no participo. Buenas noches. * Kazuya: Yo voy a The King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, a vengarme de mi padre. Y a encontrar a mi hijo... * Valtor: Cada uno con sus cosas. Una pista: I Copa de las Jóvenes Leyendas de la FIFA. Y Valtor ya fue en agosto formando la selección de fútbol de Rusia, Spetsnaz... * Valtor: ¡Ya estamos todos! Claude, Bryce, Paulie, Kizil... ¡Con vosotros, ganaremos la Copa de las Jóvenes Leyendas! *Piensa* Y yo iré a por Mark Evans. David Evans, mis palabras serán realidad. El hechicero finaliza con una risa diabólica. Esto de la Copa de las Jóvenes Leyendas no ha hecho más que empezar con Valtor. Créditos * Hay eventos de Winx Club incluidos. * Por culpa de Valtor, sucedieron esos horribles eventos en la Tierra. * La razón de que este episodio especial salga en Inazuma Eleven, es porque sus eventos eran relevantes en dicha serie. Bueno, al menos en la saga de la Copa de las Jóvenes Leyendas. * Se confirma que Valtor nace en el 14 de octubre de 1572, en Austria, por lo que si alguien pregunta, es austríaco. * Hay cross overs aparte de lo de Winx Club. Hank Escorpio, de Los Simpson; Ghechis, de Pokémon Negro y Blanco (y Negro 2 y Blanco 2); Kazuya Mishima, de Tekken; Imran Zakhaev, de Call of Duty 4. Y no olvidemos la espada Puerta Celestial y Akron, que son de la saga Epic Battle Fantasy ( link en inglés). * Se confirma que la Piedra Alius era la "cámara de sueño regenerativo" de Valtor, por eso, los chicos de los equipos de la Academia Alius eran más poderosos y eran malos, porque estaban poseídos por la Piedra, poseídos por Valtor. * Se confirma que David Evans estaba en la Compañía de la Luz como apoyo temporal. * Cuando Tharma habló de Adolf, se refería a que Adolf Hitler podía llegar a ser presidente y dictador supremo de Alemania y el Partido Nazi, pero sin necesidad de hechizos ni Valtor. Categoría:Episodios especiales Categoría:Capitulos Categoría:Series